Two Months Later
by Botan G
Summary: 2 months after Team Natsu leaves on their 100-year mission Juvia gets sick. Just some story I threw together because most of my classes were canceled.


There were a lot of reasons why Juvia was not feeling well today. It all started yesterday and things only seemed to get worse. She knew she shouldn't be upset but her overthinking seemed to have stressed her out so badly and now she was sick.

She stared at her breakfast unable to eat it, having difficulties keeping anything down lately. She regretted coming to the guild today. In her current state a mission was not a good idea and eating seemed to be an impossibility at the moment. She forced herself to come today knowing she needed to socialize and eat, not finding the drive to cook for herself. But now, sitting alone at the counter staring at her hardly touched food, listening to her guild destroy themselves as usual, she realized her mistake. She apologized to Mira for not finishing the food and got up to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Mira asked her noticing Juvia's current state.

"Just home. Juvia needs to rest she still doesn't feel well."

It was no secret that Juvia left the guild early the day before because she was sick. Her determination to take a mission after lunch had been extinguished when a wave of exhaustion and nausea swept over her a few bites into her meal. She would have been able to hide it had she not proceeded to lose her lunch on the table. A huge embarrassment that had her heading home after she dizzyingly attempted to clean up her mess. Another reason why she shouldn't have come in today.

"Take care," Mira answered back watching Juvia slowly exit the guild hall. It was more than her body telling her to go home as well. Yes, she needed to go home. But why did she feel this way.

"Juvia is sick," she tells herself out loud.

That doesn't make it better. It's only a partial truth. What started off yesterday has increased into an illness she was afraid she caused herself. This can't be normal. But ever since yesterday, after the incident, after she realized what had happened, she has been experiencing dread in the pit of her stomach. She was scared. She was alone. No, she had the guild, that's why she went in this morning. She was trying. Trying so hard.

As she walked home small droplets began to splash down. Afraid of what that could mean Juvia panicked and picked up the pace until she was sprinting. She was out of breath by the time she reached the door and lightheaded as she fumbled for the correct key. With a hand on her forehead to alleviate the lightheadedness she pushed open the door and walked in.

There she was alone. A voice in her head kept telling her that but she knew it wasn't true. She had friends and she had…

Juvia grabbed the plushie from the bed and took its spot holding it up as she looked at him. She missed her Gray-sama. It had been two months since her left on his mission with team Natsu. A 100 year mission. That doesn't exactly give a time as to when they would finish. It could be next week, a few more months, or even years. Not knowing when was the biggest worry, especially now.

Juvia started to panic overthinking, her mid full of what-ifs. He would come back this time. He promised, this wasn't like last time. She was fine for the first month, but now, at the end of the second, she was sick. Not sick like last time. A different type of sick. But that did stop her from worrying that it could happen again. She wasn't worried about him, she was worried about herself. She tries to hide it but everyone knows her tell. These things sneak up on you and while overthinking she came across a worrying thought: _what if it's already here?_

Thunder struck at that moment and a panic attack began. "No!" she cried out. "No! Not again!" she cried hyperventilating. She struggled to let out another "No."

She was no longer worried about just herself. She knew she was causing more harm than good but it was too late to stop it on her own. Looking back she knew she was never able to stop it on her own. She looked out the window and could see the rainstorm she undoubtedly caused.

Why was she doing this? This wasn't like last time at all. She tried to stop but struggled still hyperventilating.

"He doesn't know," she managed to mutter tears pouring out of her eyes. "He doesn't know."

This one-sided conversation continued for another minute as storm raged until it simmered down to a light shower as the panic attack finally got the best of Juvia and she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Gajeel didn't like the sound of the rainstorm outside. Especially since it was bright and sunny when he came in that morning. He looked around and noticed that Juvia wasn't anywhere to be seen. He remembered seeing her at the counter staring at food for who knows how long. He kept his distance seeing what she did to her food yesterday but meaning to check up on her once she was away from food. But now she was nowhere to be seen. He got up to look for her when he noticed Mira giving Levy something at the counter.

"Watcha got there, Shrimp?"

"Oh! Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed in surprise. Despite his size she was too engrossed with what Mira was telling her to see him coming.

"Hi, Gajeel," Mira spoke, "I'm just giving Levy some soup to take to Juvia. She's still not feeling well and I thought maybe she could use some lunch in bed, especially since she didn't make much of a dent in her breakfast."

"So she's not here?" Gajeel muttered.

"Juvia? No she headed home a while ago because she wasn't feeling well."

"You know how long it's been raining?"

Mira gasped, "You don't think—"

"Come on, Shrimp," Gajeel interrupted, "I'm going with you."

By the time they arrived the rain was just a soft sprinkle, nothing compared to the rain from their Phantom Lord days, and nothing that any normal person would find out of the ordinary. But when they arrived the door was unlocked. Yes, she probably forgot to lock it when she stumbled in but Gajeel still didn't like that sign. This made things easier however seeing as how she didn't answer the door after they knocked three times.

"Maybe she didn't go home?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah I doubt that," Gajeel responded making his way inside.

It looked empty as they made their way through. Levy put the soup on the kitchen table and followed Gajeel to the bedroom. From the doorway it looked empty as well and the only thing that was out of place would was the curtain that seemed to have been torn down and fallen on the ground. Knowing better Gajeel went to inspect it and found exactly what he feared.

"Juvia! Wake up!" he said as he started to pick her up.

Levy saw her flushed cheeks and checked her forehead confirming a strong fever.

"Put her in bed," she suggested.

Gajeel shook his head, "No way, I'm taking her to the infirmary, if she's this sick she doesn't need to be here alone."

Agreeing Levy followed him to the guild her eyes on Juvia the whole time. Clearly in pain from her fever she started to wake up and mutter unintelligible nonsense. All they were able to make out was: "he doesn't know."

* * *

Juvia woke up feeling feverish not remembering being this sick with a feeling of confusion. She sat up and looked around noticing that she was in bed. Where was her plushie? She had him then… what happened? This isn't even her bed. A wet rag fell in her lap. Who? She jerked her head to look around but immediately regretted that decision as her head started to throb. She was definitely sick. So sick that she was in the infirmary with absolutely no recollection of how she got there.

Hearing the rain outside she realized it was her. Despite the fever she woke up with a clearer mind and willed the rain to stop. There was no need for this. She overreacted and this was the result. She felt regret and wondered how long it had been raining. Now that the pain had subsided she slowly looked around and saw that she was not alone.

"Gray-sama!" exclaimed upon seeing him. She regretted this because he was clearly asleep in the chair next to her bed. At least he was.

"Wha? Juvia! You woke up!" he responded at first with confusion but the relief.

"Gray-sama, what are you… did you finish? Your mission?" she asked hopefully. She couldn't deny that she wanted him back in Magnolia.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! You're in no condition to get too excited!"

"Condition… then you know…?" Juvia looked down as she said these words.

"All I know is that I was with Natsu and the gang when Mest showed up telling me that I needed to come back because something was wrong with you. If it was anything like last time…I left the mission because I couldn't have a repeat of last time."

She started crying, "Juvia did not want a repeat of last time either! She was afraid of it happening and was trying hard but…"

He grabbed her hand, "What happened?"

"Juvia was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Juvia was afraid ….you wouldn't… know."

"About what?"

Juvia sighed but knew it was finally her chance to tell him and so she began.

"Yesterday Juvia was not feeling well," Juvia started. She paused wondering how long she had been in the infirmary. Was it even yesterday? She continued nonetheless, "It was simple things, a little lightheaded, then some exhaustion, but when when Juvia was eating the food wouldn't stay down. We were sitting in a booth so Juvia couldn't get out before it happened. Everybody teased Juvia about being able to handle alcohol but Juvia wasn't drinking! They noticed that when Juvia tried to clean up her mess. They then told her to go home because she clearly wasn't feeling well. Juvia eventually agreed."

She stopped there to look at Gray. She wasn't sure how to continue, especially after worrying for so long about this that she ended up in the infirmary. In a way she got what she wanted just not the way she wanted it. She didn't want to tell him after making him rush back due to her feverish state. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen but he was here now and she felt guilty enough about it. To not tell him would make this almost all for naught.

She resumed, "Instead of going home Juvia stopped at a small clinic. Really to rest in the lobby because she was feeling dizzy but the receptionist noticed Juvia and admitted her to see the doctor."

"So you were diagnosed the day before?" Gray asked. He was confused. If she was so sick why did the events of the next day even happen? And how could she have gotten worse, especially if a doctor gave her proper care?

"Yes…he told Juvia…he told Juvia…" she took a deep breath struggling to get the words out. A tear fell as she closed her eyes briefly, opening them again to look Gray in the eyes and tell him. "Juvia is…pregnant."

Gray did not register this at first. He was expecting more to the story but Juvia just looked at him while he went through what she had said before. When it hit him his face was one of shock, then of joy, only for it to be quickly replaced with concern as he realized that this fever, this illness, everything now happened while she was pregnant and in a very vulnerable state.

"So is the baby ok?" he blurted out.

Juvia honestly had no idea but his reaction had caused her tears to spill out only concerning him more. She did not know how he would react but this concern for their unborn child showed her that he was more than willing to accept this and thus her tears fell.

"The doctor yesterday said yes, that Juvia was experiencing normal side effects, but after today…"

"They don't know, do they?"

"No"

"So they didn't know to check up on that when you were brought in." He stated as he got up to leave the room to find someone to check.

"Gray-sama," she called after him.

He looked back at her.

"Juvia was afraid that you wouldn't know."

Standing in the doorway he saw a figure in the hallway and flagged them down as he returned to her side.

"You were afraid of me not knowing about the baby?"

"Yes," she stopped to think of how to voice her concerns. "Gray-sama has been gone for a few months and we have no way of knowing how long this missions lasts. This isn't something to be told in a letter or lacrima. Juvia was worried about how to tell you and how there was a chance that Gray-sama might never know."

"You shouldn't worry about those things."

"Juvia knows but it went from fear of Gray-sama finding out too late, to Gray-sama coming back years later not knowing. To…" she paused. "Juvia panicked at these thoughts, she overthought everything… She knows she was wrong but… Juvia wanted you to know that…"

At the moment Mira came in, "Juvia! Thank goodness you're awake! Has the fever gone down?"

"She's still sick, Mira," Gray answered for her.

"Ok, I'll see if I can find someone to check up on everything."

"New problem though. She's pregnant. Have a doctor check up on the baby too."

Mira stared, "What?"

"Now, Mira, after what happened we're worried."

"Yes! Of course!" with that Mira rushed out.

"The whole guild is gonna know now." Gray sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Juvia is sorry. After all this there is now way they would not have known."

He smiled, "No, it's fine. If I was still on the mission they would have given me crap for not being here when you can no longer hide it."

"About that," Juvia looked down. "Gray-sama should return to his mission."

"What?! No, Juvia, clearly there are more important things than this mission!"

"They need your help. That is why Gray-sama went with them!"

"You need me! That was made all the more clear by the rain that greeted me when I showed up here! I'll admit I wasn't there but I know what happened last time! I'm not going to do that to you again!"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable for both of them. They didn't really talk about it seeing as how Gray still felt guilty and Juvia would brush it off as if it didn't matter. It did matter. They both knew it. Both struggled to continue talking when the doctor came in. The doctor ordered everyone else out and Gray reluctantly left. Standing on the other side of the door impatiently waiting.

* * *

"Both mother and child are fine. Mother just needs to relax for a few days to get over her fever."

Gray and Juvia sighed in relief. As soon as he was allowed in Gray was right back at Juvia's side. They were holding hands as they both waited for the doctor's final diagnosis.

"Thank you," Mira said from the doorway as he left. "So are you two ready for guests?"

"No," they both said simultaneously. Juvia looked at Gray, "We still have some things to talk about in private."

"Ok. I'll tell them to try again in a few hours?" Mira didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door.

"I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are!"

They knew they shouldn't be fighting, especially after the doctor's orders were literally to relax. But stubbornness had taken over and here they were.

"Juvia you clearly need to rest, don't do this now."

"Juvia can relax later. Once you've returned to your mission."

"Juvia, please don't do this. You are in no condition to have me leave for an undetermined period of time."

"Whether that is true or not, Juvia cannot have you leave your chance at completing a 100-year mission. Gray-sama has wanted this for too long to give up now."

"There will be other chances."

"Will there? When? After the baby is born? Are you planning on leaving Juvia alone with a newborn baby?"

"What? No—"

"Or how about when the baby is learning to walk, is Gray-sama planning on leaving in time to miss out on that?"

"Or how about when the baby starts talking? Is Gray-sama planning on missing the baby call out for you over and over only for you not to be there?" she was crying at this point.

"No Juvia, that's not what I meant."

"If you don't go now when will you go? When the baby starts school? Who's to say that we won't have another by then?"

Gray's cheeks got red as he tried to get his word in. "Then why do you want me to go now? I can miss all of that if the mission lasts a few years! And how will you be able to go on missions in that time with a kid? I still wouldn't be getting paid until it's over!"

"Gray-sama, you know the guild will help me out with that. You don't need to stay."

"Yes, I do. After all we've been through, after all you've done to get us to stay together, why are you pushing me away, especially at a time like this?"

Juvia looked down. "Juvia doesn't want you to regret quitting this mission. This is your first chance and Juvia does not want you to throw it all away because of me…"

"Juvia, it's not just you anymore. I'll admit that that's what I thought when I quit the job but now I'm only doubly sure. It's true I don't know when I'll be able to take on another mission like this but clearly I'm meant to be somewhere else."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. They were both tied in their arguments and no further at finding a solution.

"So how was the mission going?"

Gray looked up.

"The mission. It's been two months. Any progress?"

"Yeah, quite a bit."

"How much longer?"

He was confused.

"Be honest. How much longer until you guys would have finished. Gray-sama said 'an undetermined period of time' but be honest. How long?"

"Juvia I'm not going back."

"And Juvia is not going to let you stay! Finish it! Juvia is not going to put up with months of stories about the mission you never finished. Or that pouting face you'll make when Natsu comes back bragging about the mission. Now, Gray-sama will go and be back in a few months right?"

Gray thought about it for a minute. She was right. He would regret it but he would never let it show. She would never have to know what he missed out on because better things were sure to replace it. But what she said last. _A few months._

"How far along did the doctor say you were?"

"2 months."

Of course she got pregnant the night before they left. That was just his luck.

"If I go and come back, there's a chance the mission still won't be finished. I'd be quitting again."

"Not if you finish the mission. You said you made progress."

Gray sighed. This was not going to end anytime soon.

* * *

 _A few days later_

The rest of Team Natsu was out in the middle of nowhere continuing their mission having reevaluated their plans to no longer include Gray. Having settled on the new plan they were surprised when Mest and Gray showed up the latter joining the group to resume the mission.

"Gray! Are you coming back?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah, we can get this done sooner with me, right?" he responded.

"How's Juvia?" Wendy asked him remembering how sick she was when they found her in Amefurashi village.

"She's good now. I stayed until her fever went down and she practically kicked me in the rear to rejoin you guys." Gray said with a smile reminiscing on how it all went down.

"Well good!" Natsu chimed in. "Couldn't have you leaving me and Happy as the last men standing here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked him.

"Anyways guys," Gray interrupted, "You think we can get this job done in less than six months? I'd rather be back sooner to be honest."

"I don't see why not," Erza answered.

"Yeah after all we went through last year this shouldn't take that long at all!" Natsu added,

"I say three months max." Happy said.

"Then let's try for two." Gray said.

"We shouldn't try to rush it by too much," Erza stated.

"Sorry guys but I have a deadline. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible but if it goes on for longer six months than I'm sorry I'm gonna have to quit again," Gray told them bluntly.

"Then let's get it done!" Natsu exclaimed ready to get on the job.

"Why the deadline, Gray?" Lucy asked him afraid of what the existence of a deadline meant for Juvia's health.

Gray smiled eager to be the one to spread the news this time.

"Guys. I'm going to be a father."

 **A/N: Why did I write this? I'm not even a fan. Whatever if you like it here you go. I'm not planning on continuing because as much as I love reading sappy family fluff I cannot write it.**


End file.
